QGame
by ryhoyarbie
Summary: Q and his son, Q2, decide to have a little fun with the Star Wars universe.
1. Chapter 1

_In the mist of somewhere in the entire universe, a being was overlooking what affectionately was his playground._

He sat there in the presence of space and time at his disposal where he could go to any place at any point in time without hesitation. He could also go to different realities if he wanted to so he could amuse himself, though a being much higher than he told the young lad not to interfere with the cultures of others as the higher being had learned from his own personal mistakes of interfering and then getting punished.

The boy continued to sigh until another being such as himself walked over and sat right next to him.

"Why the long face?" The being asked the younger being.

The younger being looked back. "You know I only assume the form of something with a face when we encounter a race. And to answer your question, I'm bored."

The older being somehow nodded in the complexities that made the being who he was, though he did not have a face. "Not much to do around here today, is there?"

"Nope," the younger being said.

The older being tried to search for the right words to say. He always had problems reaching out to the young buck, even if he had the brain capacity of hundreds of thousands of the universes smartest men from space and time.

"You know this isn't easy for me," the older being said. "I am never good at expressing myself, my so called feelings to you."

The young being gazed at the older being and sighed. "You never learned anything from Aunt Kathy did you? When she told you to help guide me and be a better parent."

The older being did not like being told what to do by a mere mortal, especially a lonely human who came from a race had once though was a primitive race with limited intellectual growth. But of course the older being was proven wrong.

"Okay, okay, so Janeway did give me some good advice about being a better parent," the older being grumbled. "Hold it against your father, a race of the powerful Q why don't you." He then tried to think of something to cheer up his son. "Why don't the two of us go on a little trip somewhere, anywhere in the universe at any point in time."

The young being looked at the older being, interested at the proposal that was brought to him. "Okay, sounds interesting." The being tried to think of somewhere they could go to. "How about we visit the Threspians on Threspia-Five, convince them their gods are all lies and you are their one true god?"

The older being merely brushed that idea away. "Can't. We tried that and the continuum forbid us to do something like that again. Besides, they ended up killing each other in a span of fifty of their years because they did not know who to follow anymore. And I had to revert everything back as it was before we interfered. I rather not have another massacre like that again."

The young being tried to think of something else again. "We could always go back to Earth's past and see Nixon and the Watergate incident."

The older being was tempted in seeing that part of Earth's past again. After all, there was a certain captivating flair that era had that wasn't present with the era in the later half of the twenty-fourth century. "Tempted, but been there, done that."

The young being thought of some place else. "Okay, why don't we do an alternate reality. Those are always fun. How about mid twenty-third century with…"

Before the young being could finish his sentence, the older being cut him off. "I'm not going back and seeing some rebellious upstart quickly climb through the ranks of Starfleet and become captain before he went through puberty and then blow everything just because of some Romulan who came from the twenty-fourth century crying like a baby because his precious home planet was destroyed and wanting revenge from that insipid Vulcan ambassador Spock." The older being began to speak again. "That alternate reality is such a bore anyway. The Borg will show up years later from the Delta Quadrant after they detected a temporal disturbance and assimilate everybody. Why go there when you can have the real James Kirk with his adventurous on the original Enterprise?"

The young being tried to conjure up a place where he and his father might go for some fun and excitement.

"I know," the older being replied, "there is one place I've been to a few times but haven't gone back in a while, give or take a millennia or two."

The young being looked at the elder being. "What place is that?"

"A place in another galaxy, alternate of course, a place far, far away."

The young being knew what the elder being was talking about, although he had never been there. "You want to go there? I've never been there before, just heard stories about it."

"Well, you're in luck then," the older being responded. "We can go to the time where there was a rebellion of sorts, between good verses evil, as it always seems to be." The older being liked idea he had. "We can even interact with them."

The younger one looked at him. "I thought you said the Q continuum forbid us to interfere with the inhabitants of other cultures?"

If the older being had a mouth, he would be smiling. "Not to worry, the continuum doesn't even care about that place. As far as they're concerned, it's a rather dullard place with little importance. I so happen to agree with their wisdom. Besides, we can also amuse ourselves by bringing some of them to another galaxy and see how they handle a little romp, a little different interaction with species they've never encountered before."

The young being actually liked the sound of that.

"It can be our own little game. What do you say?"

"Sounds like a little diversion that could be quite entertaining. Let's go," the younger being replied. And with that, the two beings disappeared in a beam of light.


	2. Chapter 2

_This takes place during the duel between Vader and Luke during the events of Return of the Jedi…_

Both Q's appeared before a large room, strange in construction. Both Q's were wearing a black uniform, the same as the one Luke Skywalker was wearing.

The room everyone was in was rather large and dark, adorned with a large window that showed a space battle in the distance. Right next to the circular window was a person, a man of some sort that was wearing a black robe and sitting in a chair watching a battle taken place before him. Two people were dueling each other, adorned with respective swords of some kind, one green and the other red.

The person with the green light saber was a young man, perhaps around twenty years of age, wearing black clothing while the other person in question was wearing some sort of black suit and using a red light saber. Both seemed like they were in a struggle of sorts while the older man in the black robes just watched from his chair with a smile pasted on his crusted face.

Both Q's masked themselves from the three while they watched from nearby. The younger Q watched as the two people fought each other and leaned over to his father. "What's going on?"

The elder Q started to speak. "The person with the green light saber is a young man named Luke Skywalker while the person in the black suit with the red light saber is named Darth Vader."

"And these light sabers are weapons?" The young Q wondered.

The elder Q nodded. "Crude but effective. You see, if one of those touched the body, that person would be injured and could even die."

Luke Skywalker turned his light saber off after hearing a comment from the Emperor.

"Obi-Wan has taught you well," Vader replied before walking up the steps to meet Luke.

The young Q asked another question to his father, as he was very inquisitive. "So why is this Skywalker fighting Vader? And who is the wrinkled old prune in the background. He definitely needs to get out in the sun more."

"Vader is Skywalker's father. The old man seated before them is Emperor Palpatine, the ultimate ruler of the Galactic Empire and this universe," Q responded. Before his son could ask more questions, he explained to his son some more about what was going on. "You see, before Paplatine became the emperor, this galaxy was ruled as more of a democratic style, much like the Federation. But as soon as Palpatine rose up and grabbed power, he became the sole leader, much like earth's Hitler."

It was making sense for the young Q now.

His father continued. "Palpatine, Vader, and Skywalker belong in an order known as the Force, some sort of barbaric code of conduct that demonstrates thought, reason, yadda, yadda…..Anyway, there are two sides to this Force, a dark side to which Vader and Palpatine belong to, and the good side to which Skywalker belongs to. Any person who is drawn to the dark side becomes part of the species called the Sith, where as anyone who is drawn to the good side of this Force can become a warrior of peace called a Jedi, though their species remain intact."

"So if someone joins the dark side of the Force, they become a Sith regardless of species?" The young inquisitive Q asked.

The older Q nodded.

"Well that's preposterous if I've ever heard such an inane platitude of illogical thinking," the young Q seemed disapproval of how people can change to a Sith just because they follow a code of darkness. "Kind of sounds like the Borg."

"In a way, yes," the older Q had to agree with the logical point of view of his son. Q continued to conclude his lesson on what was happening. "Vader was once human, just like his son Luke, but the Emperor twisted Vader and turned him to the dark side. Vader then became the Emperor's apprentice and sworn his allegiance to him. It was not until a few years ago that Vader found he had a son. He also has a daughter who is also part of the merry band rebellion that are trying to overthrow the Emperor and Vader and bring order and peace back to the galaxy, but the fool doesn't even know his bloodline is connected to his daughter who so happens to be a princess. Vader thinks she's just some spoiled arrogant brat. But oh does she look good in a white silk dress, I kid you not."

The young Q gave an uncanny look at his father. "Sounds like you're fascinated by this princess."

The older Q dismissed his son's irrational line of thinking. "Who, me? Nah!" They both continued to watch what was going on.

At this point in the battle, Luke was angry that his father who now discovered that Luke had a twin sister would use her and turn her over to the dark side. He aggressively struck his light saber onto Vader's, both weapons making a clang sound as the hit one another, showing a power struggle over good verses evil. Sparks drew out on both light sabers as they hit each other.

The Emperor himself was pleased as to what was transpiring over his view. He was now halfway down the stairs from his command chair, watching as Skywalker and Vader fought each other.

Although the young Q was interested in the outcome of this skirmish he looked at his father. "You know what would make this more interesting?"

The older Q wondered what his son was thinking about. "What's that?"

"If we actually revealed ourselves to these three and see what they think of us," the young Q thought intervening in this battle of the wits would throw a clog in their skirmish.

Q smiled at the boy and then snapped his fingers. A flash of light dispersed for a second to reveal Q and his son to the Emperor, Vader, and Skywalker. All three had no idea what was going on and Vader and Skywalker stopped their fighting with each other.

"Who are you?" The Emperor gazed at the two men standing several feet before him.

The older Q gave a dumbfounded smile. "Who, us? We're merely spectators at this little game of barbarism. And to think, you all go about flaunting your limited viewpoint about bringing order to the galaxy and here you are, fighting amongst each other in this trivial show of dominance."

Although Vader and Skywalker were standing several feet from Palpatine, the Emperor himself moved slightly at the two new beings. "You will not speak to me in that tone!" Suddenly, the Emperor raised his hands toward the two Q and shot electrical volts at the two. But the volts passed through the two Q like there was nothing there to strike. The Emperor for the first time did not know what to do and looked flabbergasted.

The older Q started to laugh at Palpatine. "Good! That is what you say when you have the upper hand in controlling something isn't it?"

The younger Q walked over to the Emperor. "You really should loosen up more, Palpy." The young Q smiled and put his arm around the Emperor. "Mind if I call you Palpy?"

The Emperor shrugged Q's shoulder off of him. Vader quickly moved over to the young Q with his light saber and struck him, but as before with the Emperor, the saber merely went through Q as if there was nothing there. The young Q smiled at Vader, grabbed his light saber, and blew on the blade causing the it to vanish, much like one would blow out a candle to stop the flame. Vader tried to reactivate his light saber but nothing happened.

"I would expect that from such limited creatures," the older Q started to prance around the room. "Naughty, naughty my simple minded friend."

Palpatine stared at the older Q. "I have never encountered someone with such enormous power, power that far exceeds my own. To whom am I speaking to?"

The older Q snapped his fingers and the room darkened. A spotlight came on him and his son. Their clothing had changed to matching red and white stripped suits with red bowties, a small top hat for both, and two white canes. They looked like an old vaudeville act from the nineteen fifties. "We're the one and only Q!"

"It's short for Q!" Q2 added. "Ta-da!" The spotlight disappeared, the lights in the room came back on, and the clothing attire on the two Q's switched back to their black uniforms.

"Why did you come here?" Luke now joined in on the conversation.

The older Q smiled wryly at young Skywalker. "To show my son this galaxy and what little it has to offer."

"You mean to tell us that there are other galaxies out there?" Vader's thoughts started to ponder.

"Different galaxies, alternate realities, different dimensions," the older Q continued to speak. "You have no idea. It's endless with possibilities." Q's smile disappeared. "Too bad you can't get to any of them." Q flashed over to the Emperor and put his arms around him. "Too bad for you," Q gave a pity face at the man, delighting himself at the expense of annoying Palpatine.

A sparkle of amusement surfaced on the older Q's face. "You know what's about to happen?"

Skywalker, Palpatine, and Vader did not have a clue.

"The shields for this crackerjack of a dump in space are about to go down thanks to the rebel alliance down on the moon who were aided by those cute cuddly creatures known as the Ewoks."

"What!" Palpatine moved away from the older Q and displayed outrage. "I should have eliminated those furballs when I had the chance."

Q2 took part on the sorrow train the Emperor was riding. "But as Luke here would have pointed out, you underestimated everyone because of your overconfidence. So boo-hoo to you!" The young Q started to laugh. "And with the shields down, the alliance can now safely destroy this place to kingdom come!"

The older Q suddenly pulled out an antique gold pocket watch from out of nowhere. "Let's count all count down the seconds we have before this Death Star starts to blow up, shall we!" Q's face turned into one who just discovered something wonderful. "In five-four-three….."

"They're not counting," the young Q stopped his father's countdown.

"Oh pish-posh," the adult Q retorted back. He had made the countdown stop. "Now we're all going to do this together." As if Q had delayed the blow up of the Death Star, he started the countdown again at five seconds. "In five….." everyone was now joining in on the countdown by the forceful act of Q. "Four-three-two-one…." Q let out his arms. "Happy New Year!"

Suddenly the Death Star started to shake as the interior was blasted by the rebel alliance fleet.

"Not again," Vader groaned.

Within a few moments, the entire Death Star exploded and the flames engulfed Palpatine, Vader, and Skywalker as the flames were too powerful. The entire Death Star blew to pieces. However, thanks to the trickery of Q, all was not what it seemed.

"You all aren't dead," the young Q knew what the three men were thinking in their minds. The three beings, along with both Q's, were still in the Death Star as it had been apparent that it did not blow up.

The young Q looked around the darkened room, a disproval over his face. "This place could use some pizzazz, some color, some flare." He snapped his fingers and suddenly almost one-hundred different aliens appeared in the room. There were now strobe lights of green's, blues, and yellow's showering around the room along with several attractive alien women wearing very little while dancing to music.

"Stop this now!" The Emperor shouted. "Return my Death Star to what it was before."

"Temper, temper my good man," Q2 shot back. "Or whatever kind of gender you are. I just turned this room into one big party pad. No need to thank me."

Vader walked up beside the Emperor. "Do as the Emperor commands!"

"Or else what?" The young Q started to dance with one of the young ladies that was on one of the tables.

But Vader couldn't think of anything. He nor the Emperor could do much of anything at this point, only to settle into whatever kind of games these two Q were doing.

"Besides," the young Q spoke as he was now dancing with two ladies on a table, "you were going to lose this battle anyway. Skywalker would have turned Vader back to the good side, and Vader would have thrown you off of the ledge where you would have met your death."

The Emperor looked at Vader, his apprentice, with disapproval of his would be actions.

The older Q had grown tired of the club scene had snapped his fingers. The entire room appeared as it did before with everyone and everything else gone except the three beings and the two Q.

The young Q looked at his father. "But Q, why did you do that? I was having so much fun."

"Sorry son, but I can't stand that kind of racket," the older Q stated his opinion. "It's not good for my ears or yours. Besides, it was annoying the first time you did it to Janeway's ship."

"So I turned Aunt Kathy's engine room to my own personal club," Q2 thought the idea was solid. "It was changed back." The young Q decided to dismiss what just happened and looked back at the Emperor. "What's with the long face Palpy? You got your room back."

"Don't call me that!" Palpatine nearly yelled at the young lad. "I am Supreme Emperor Palpatine, and I demand that you address me as such."

"Yeah, whatever Palpy," Q2 dismissed what was just said to him. "Back to what I was saying, why do you care if Vader here betrayed you? You did the same to him, but he was too stupid to realize it, until now."

"What?" Vader was questioning what Q meant.

"Oops! Silly me," the young Q smiled at the Emperor.

"You see Anakin," the older Q spoke.

"That is not my name!" Vader wined. "That name is of a long forgotten person from the past. He no longer exists."

"Sure thing Annie!" the older Q rebutted, knowing the mad expression Vader had underneath his helmet. "The Emperor here lied to you and told you that your beloved wife had died because of you."

"And what are you trying to get at?" Vader was tired of these games these beings were playing.

"Oh come now Annie, don't be such a dud like you don't know," Q was toying with Vader. "Palpatine here said to you that you killed your wife, but you didn't."

Although no one could see the facial expression, everyone knew that Vader's face was written with the emotions of shock, surprise, and anger.

"But I think I will let her tell you in person," Q said. He snapped his fingers and Vader's wife Padme appeared before everyone.

For the first time Vader showed emotion that was more tuned to his human side, the side he lost to the dark side years ago. He walked over to his wife, awing and amazed at her beauty.

"Where, where am I?" Padme asked. "And who are you?"

"Padme, it's me, your husband," Vader was choosy in his words and decided to not use his given name of Anakin.

"Annie?" Padme touched her husband's helmet. "Oh Annie what happened to you?" She began to show tears as her eyes were becoming red with sorrow.

Vader lightly grabbed his wife's hands. "I need to know something, did I kill you on the planet where I battled Obi-Won?"

Padme shook her head. "No you didn't. I was alive Annie. Obi-Won took me to a hospital where I birth to our children, Luke and Leia, and then I died."

Luke, who had taken a vow of silence during this time, decided to walk over to meet his mother for the first time. "Mother."

Padme looked at the young man and recognized that he bare a similar appearance to his father. "Luke, is that you?"

Luke nodded. He and Padme hugged for the first time. Luke wasn't for sure if this was a hoax caused by Q, but he didn't care. He finally had the chance to meet his mother for the first time in his life. He didn't want to let go of her. He wanted to tell her everything that happened in his life.

Padme smiled at her son. "You look so handsome Luke." The compliment made the young Jedi give a bashful smile. Padme looked around the room and the first thing she noticed was Palpatine. "You," was the only word she could muster out of her vocabulary. "You were behind all of this."

The Emperor did not say anything but could only stand there. The reunion everyone was having with each other was an unexpected displeasure that Palpatine loathed.

"You turned my husband to the dark side and look what he looks like now!" She said before looking back at her husband and then back at Palpatine, her voice raised and filled with hatred. "He looks like a monster because of you!"

The older Q decided it was time for the family reunion to end. "Well, that's all for today kiddos." He walked over to Padme, Vader, and Skywalker. "Now that you know about what happened to your wife, how does that make you feel?"

Vader was now angrier more than ever. He had been lied to, tricked, and twisted by the Emperor all because he needed someone as powerful as himself in order to become a Sith and an apprentice to the Emperor himself. For the first time he wanted nothing to do with the man he called master. Vader was nothing more than a puppet, a pawn to the Emperor and had been used. He relished this new information and wished he could turn back time and change everything that had happened in his life. But he couldn't.

Vader looked at Q. "I feel angry and my body is now filled with sorrow I have for myself for being foolish into believing the Emperor here was the one who could bring me logic when I was lost. But now he has only shown me more confusion."

With the lesson learned, Q snapped his fingers and Padme disappeared from the room. Vader was quick to grab Q's shirt out of anger. "Bring her back Q." But Q could only manage to smile and shake his head, declining Vader's wish.

Q began to talk again to the group. "This little meeting of family counseling is adjourned for the day, and I must say this has been a fascinating experience."

"But Q," the younger Q spoke, "There's still more lessons they can learn, lessons that no doubt will put them in danger but pleasure us at the same time.

Q's son knew what he was trying to get at. "Quite right my dear lad." He turned his attention back at the Emperor, Skywalker, and Vader. "Since you three have been such good hosts to us in your humble home, my son and I will return the favor."

Suddenly everyone disappeared in a beam of light…………………..

Several people appeared in a large cockpit room, filled with all sorts of controls.

"What's going on here," General Han Solo was trying to figure out his surroundings.

Solo's co-pilot and friend Chewbacca growled in his native tongue back at Solo.

"How can we be back in the Millennium Falcon?" Han was messing around with the controls.

"I think I can answer that," Luke said from the back.

Princess Leia gave the man a hug while Ham got out of his chair.

R2-D2 simply chirped with excitement. His companion C-3PO was also glad to see the young man. "Oh master Luke, you're alright."

Luke smiled and gave 3PO a pat on the back. "Thanks 3PO and R2."

"We just got the shield generators down and saw the Death Star explode, and now we're here," Leia said to Luke. "Luke, what's going on?"

Luke started to explain. "I was in the Death Star fighting Vader, my father, while the Emperor was watching, and suddenly these two strange aliens appeared right before our eyes."

"These beings, are they part of the Empire?" Han wondered.

Luke shook his head. "From what they told me, they exist outside of time and space. They can go about to anywhere at any point in time for their amusement. They've been toying around with us for the past while before they brought in Leia's and my mother."

"Your mother?" Han could not believe Luke and Leia were related. "That means you two are both…"

"Yes Han, brother and sister," Luke finished his friend's though.

"So they brought in our mother," Leia wanted to know more about her. "Tell me, what was she like?"

Suddenly Chewie barked out some more for his friends to hear. Han looked at his friend with a confused expression and returned his attention to the controls. "What do you mean the Emperor and Darth Vader are right beside us on another ship."

"Oh dear," 3PO's response sounded grim.

"Chewie, full power to shields," Han punched in several buttons on his side of the controls. "Now's our chance to end this once and for all."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice said in front of the group. They all gazed their attention to the front window of the Falcon and saw the face's of Q and Q2.

"They're the ones who brought us here," Luke replied. "They're called Q."

The older Q smiled with delight. "Oh do tell what you've been a saying about little old me."

Han Solo had enough of what was going on. "Where are we anyway?"

"Another part in another galaxy, in another time period," the younger Q replied to Han's question. "This area of space is referred to as the Delta Quadrant."

"I have told the same thing to your companions on the other ship as what I'm telling you right now," the older Q said. "This is an unknown area for you all. Your little Jedi tricks that you could pull back in your home turf do not work here. You must all work together in order to survive what is in store for you all."

Leia gave a displeasure look at the two aliens. "And just what is that?"

The older Q smiled at the Princess. "That's for you to know. All I can say is what you'll encounter is beyond anything you can imagine. If you thought the Empire was bad, then what you will encounter here is far worse than anything in your nightmares I can assure you."

"Have fun!" Q2 winked at the party and both Q's vanished, leaving the group to contemplate what they meant.


	3. Chapter 3

_Star Trek is owned by Paramount….._

_Star Wars is owned by 20__th__ Century Fox_

_The Beatles are the most known band in the world…..Okay?_

**Delta Quadrant**

Han Solo was trying flying his fingers around the control panel while the rest of the crew of the Millennium Falcon were wondering what was out there in the new part of space they have never seen before. All they knew was the entities known as the Q transported them to an unknown area in another part of space, in another reality, and knew they could possibly not make it out alive, assuming if the Q decided to bring them back to their own space.

Chewie was barking out some words in his native tongue.

"I know Chewie, but there's nothing I can do about it," Han said as he looked at his friend. "I would like to get out of here too, but there's nothing any of us can do about it. Looks like we have to play by these alien's rules."

Leia put a hand around Han. "I'm worried too Han. These Q are obviously more powerful than anything we've ever seen and could do anything with us."

"I must say, this a most unusual sort of circumstances that we are in at the moment," 3P0 was stating the obvious as usual. "I wonder what could be out here that would be dangerous?"

"I really don't want to find out," Han said. "I hate going into places I know nothing about."

Leai laughed at Solo. "Really, because I remember you flying this hunk of junk into the mouth of some creature in an asteroid not too long ago, in case you forgot."

"I'm so sorry I couldn't find a better place to hang out while the Empire was looking for us sweetheart!" Solo's voice raised, the sound of irritation getting the better of him.

Leai placed her hand on Solo's right shoulder. "I'm sorry Han. It's just that we're here, and I don't even know where 'here' is.

Han accepted her apology. At the beginning of their first encounter Han and Leai always argued and fought like an old married couple who became too accustomed with each other, a point Chewie brought up on several occasions. Even some of the officer of the rebellion even said similar things behind Solo's back, although Han could gather information rather quickly.

Suddenly a red blinking light lit up on Chewbacca's panel.

"Looks like someone wishes to communicate with us," 3PO stated the obvious.

Han rolled his eyes. "Thanks professor." He nodded at Chewie. "Patch up the audio."

"This is shuttlecraft Tydirium, please respond," the voice was of the Emperor.

The shuttle that Han, Leai, and the rest were on, the Tydirium, was now being piloting by the Emperor and Vader. How odd that particular shuttlecraft was being used and not another shuttle. After all, there are a lot of shuttlecrafts the Q could have choose, but they decided to pick that one.

Leai sighed. She did not like the idea of becoming allies with the enemy. Through the years since she could walk, all she wanted to do is crush the Galactic Empire and put an end to its tyranny. She hated what it stood for and hated the Emperor and Vader.

Leia looked at Luke. "If we ever get out of this, we're going to have some explaining to do to the head generals."

Luke flashed a smile. "You talking about that we're going to work together with Palpatine and Vader in order to try to get out of here and back home?"

"Yeah," the only direct word Leai could muster.

"Don't worry, they're the least of our worries," Luke reassured the woman whom he found out by Yoda sometime prior that she was his twin sister. "Maybe I should speak to him Han."

That choice was acceptable by Han. "Be my guest kid."

"This is Luke your highness. Is everyone okay over there?" Luke didn't know what else to call the Emperor. The "highness" had to do, even though it sounded like Luke had traded loyalties from the rebel side to the Empire.

The emperor replied back. "Yes, but it seems these mysterious creatures have placed us somewhere else other than our own galaxy."

Luke nodded, though Vader and Palpatine could it. "How do you want us to proceed?"

Chewbacca barked out something from the console on his side and looked and Solo.

Solo nodded at what Chewie saw and interrupted. "Emperor Palpatine, General Solo here."

"Go ahead general," the Emperor replied.

"My fellow navigator here picked up a nearby star system that has four planets in it. It's only an hour away from our location. Perhaps we could go there first as a start," Han explained.

"Yes, we're reading it on our sensors too," Vader replied through the channel.

After a brief pause, the Emperor came to his conclusion. "Very well General Solo. We will proceed to this star system. We'll keep you apprised over here if we pick up anything out of the ordinary."

"Understood," Han replied. "We'll do the same. Millennium Falcon out." After a brief pause Han started to work his panel. "Take us to that star system you detected Chewie."

Chewbacca barked out a few roars, more like an acknowledgement.

"I can see this might lead us to unspeakable danger," 3PO was always the most cautious person of the group or thing since he's not a real person.

R2 chirped something at C-3PO's usual depressed messages. C-3PO shook his head at his friend. "You always tell me not to worry R2, but this time I am. We're not even in our own galaxy, and we don't even know what exists out here. Of course I'm going to worry!"

"You know whoever programmed you should have made you more happy," Han said. "Your pessimism isn't going to help us 3PO.

"I say General," 3PO started to protest, "someone has to throw caution to this crew."

"Right," Han shrugged off the comment. "Okay Luke, Chewie, you two come with me. I want to test the weapons in case we run into any trouble, incase Mr. Worry here starts asking why 'we haven't tested the weapons'." His direct jab was to C-3PO. "Speaking of which, you can come with us."

C-3PO looked on at the General. "But why me sir? Can't I just stay here?"

"Because I just love your company," Solo grabbed the artificial robot by the arm and started to drag him out of the cockpit bridge. "Leai, take the controls and warn us if anything happens."

Leai nodded as she scooted into Han's seat.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Han looked at Luke. "Check the aft weapon control." He pointed to Chewbacca. "Chewie, check the other side and make sure the weapons are working. Lando did check them before they left, but with these Q, I'm not for sure and want to be safe than sorry. "You," Han looked at C-3PO, "we're going to get into the computer console and make sure we have enough phaser power before the old wires run out of juice."

Everyone went to their destination and got to work.

**XXXXXXXXX**

In the shuttle, Vader had been quiet the whole time while the Emperor just sat in the other seat. The only words Vader had managed to get out were in response to his and the Emperor's status and going to the star system.

The Emperor slightly gazed his eyes to Vader, but the Sith lord didn't know what to say or how to say it. He decided to go with it. "Lord Vader," Palpatine started and then hesitated for a few seconds, "I wish to condone my sympathy and sorrow for the pain I have caused you."

Vader let out a breath. "You lied to me."

"I'm afraid I did."

"You used me in order to gain more power and to become more powerful than the Jedi could ever withstand," Vader continued, his cold icy voice struck a note with Palpatine. "You said my wife had died and I had caused her dea…"

The Emperor cut Vader's words. "But that was Skywalker's life and his beloved bride, not you."

Vader cocked his head at the Emperor. "Skywalker still is a part of me. That might have seemed another lifetime ago, but the memories of him and his wife are still inside me. Never doubt that again my master."

The conversation was unsettling for Palpatine. True he wouldn't have allowed Vader to talk in that tone if they were still in their space, but they weren't, nor did Palpatine have any power to control Vader. There was a part of him that did anger Palpatine for lying to Vader. The Sith put their actions above all else, but over the years Palpatine wondered if what he said was the right thing, lying to Vader in order to use him to achieve ultimate power. But then again Palpatine wouldn't the Emperor of the Empire if he hadn't used Vader. The dilemma had processed into his mind.

Palpatine sighed. "Perhaps my friend I should have said something to you. However, what I did was for the right thing. The Jedi were getting in the way of creating a peaceful galaxy."

"Perhaps, but you still lied to me. I will never forget that my master," Vader replied as he was handling the controls of the shuttlecraft. "However, as much as I would like to discuss this further, we have a more pressing matter with where we are."

"Agreed. I don't like knowing we're in another galaxy. These stars are foreign to me," the Emperor looked at the stars they were passing. "I hate to encounter the dangers that might approach us."

"Those two tricksters known as Q are beyond anything we've ever encountered," Vader said. "I'm surprised with their powers they haven't meddled in our affairs before."

If Palpatine could, he would find a way to use the powers of the Q to his advantage. Since they seem to have the ability to manipulate time and space, he could use that to his advantage and destroy the rebel fleet once and for all. But alas, he didn't have any knowledge of trying to gain that power. If only, if only…..

**XXXXXXXXX**

Han was at a computer station, a panel resting beside him as he was bent on the ground and laying on the side with a few tools in his hand. C-3PO was right beside him, watching him.

"Give me the pralaginic wrench will ya?" Han called out. The droid did what he asked. "Thanks," Solo said as he went back to work.

"General, if I must say, you're doing an excellent job of checking out the phasers," 3PO started in with his usual boring chit-chat. "And further more, since I have known you you have kept this ship up in fine condition."

"Uh huh." Solo seemed more interested in what he was going than listening to 3PO.

After a few more dabs with this tools, Solo turned to the droid. "3PO, what does the computer say about the phasers?"

3PO looked at the information being displayed on the computer monitor. "It says phasers are powered to full capacity. Oh you've done it again sir!"

"Great," Han said as he got up from the ground. "Throw a parade next time when I do something remarkable."

C-3PO couldn't tell sometimes whether the General's sarcasm was being shown or that he was being serious. Never the less, he followed Solo to another compartment of the ship.

Han made his way to another part of the ship where he was greeted by Luke. "How's it going?"

Luke was leaned over a computer terminal. "I'm finished here. Looks like Lando got this baby working up to par Han. If we ever get back, be sure to thank him."

Solo wasn't sure if he should take Luke's suggestion or be offended that he thought Lando knew how to operate this ship better than Han did. He noticed 3PO had made his way towards the two.

"The weapons on the Falcon can pretty much take out the Death Star if one wanted to," Luke reported.

Han nodded. It was now obvious the upgrades Lando gave the ship made him the better engineer, which left a sick knot in Han's stomach. _I guess Lando is better at making this hunk of junk run better than I am._ Still, the Falcon was Han's baby and no matter who watched her and operated on her, she was still Han's girl and no one could take that away from him. Which is why he felt he wouldn't see the old girl again when he Leia and the others took the shuttlecraft to the mission to the moon.

Chewie made his way to the others. He barked out a few syllables.

"That's great Chewie," Han replied. "All the weapons on this thing are ready, just in case we see some action."

"Oh dear," C-3PO grumbled in fear.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

After going checking over the weapons for the last fifteen minutes, Han and company made their way back to the cockpit.

"Anything to report?" Han scooted over to his seat while Leai made her way behind the General.

"R2 and I didn't find anything out of the ordinary and Vader and the Emperor haven't sent any communications to us," Leai explained.

"What's our status to the nearby star system?" Luke wondered.

"About twenty minutes away," Leai answered.

Chewie was looking over something at his station. He seemed to be preoccupied with something. Han took notice of his friend. "What's up Chewie? Did you find anything?"

Chewie barked some words at the man.

"Chewbacca has found a ship orbiting on one of the nearby planets," 3PO exclaimed. R2 made a few chirps of excitement.

"Hopefully these people are friendly and can help us," Leai was hopeful the situation would be a good one and the people they would eventually meet could help them in some capacity.

Chewbacca started to growl some more. Han nodded. "Looks like the Emperor is hailing us." Han pushed a few buttons on his side of the control panel. "This is General Solo, go ahead."

"General," Vader's voice was on the communication link, "our sensors have detected another ship in the vicinity."

"Yes, our sensors have detected the same thing too," responded Solo.

"Our plan is to make contact with them and hopefully they can help us in some way in returning back to our own galaxy," Vader continued.

"Agreed Lord Vader," Han acknowledged that was going to be the same plan he was thinking of doing. "However, we need to….."

Solo was interrupted by the Emperor. "Our sensors have just detected the ship orbiting the planet is now on a course to our position."

Han looked at Chewie who nodded to confirm the new reading. "We've detected it too your highness." Chewbacca started to speak some more to Han. "Emperor, sensors are now reporting the ship on course is cubed shape and about three times the size of the Falcon if not bigger. The size of the ship may confirm they're a hostile race."

"Agreed General Solo," Palpatine replied. "Let us proceed with caution."

"We'll keep the communication channel open," Vader added.

"Right, will do," Han said as he looked around the cockpit at his friends. "I have bad feeling about this," as he sighed.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After a brief period which seemed like it took forever, both ships were now approaching the cube shaped vessel. The crew of the Millennium Falcon got a good look at the mysterious vessel.

"My god," Leia had her mouth open the entire time while looking at the gigantic ship.

"Oh my word," were the words that were processed through the robotic droid vocal cords of C-3PO.

R2-D2 let out several chirps that seemed more cries of help than anything else. His friend looked at him. "I'm afraid too my robotic friend," 3PO responded.

Luke looked at Han and then back at the massive looking ship. The fear in Luke was running at an all time high. "That thing is unlike anything I've ever seen before. It looks to be about the size of the Death Star."

Chewbacca let out a few barks. Han looked at his companion. "I don't think we can outrun this thing if it tries to fire on us Chewie. But be prepared to go into hyperspace if we come to that road."

"Should we fire up the shields?" Leia asked.

"Not yet," Han said. "I don't want to appear as if we're a threat to these people." He didn't know if that was the wisest course of action, but he had to go with diplomacy before appearing to be hostile.

On the Tydirium. Vader and Palpatine had similar reactions.

"This ship may prove to be more than what we or the Millennium Falcon can handle Emperor."

"Agreed," Palpatine was too hung up on the cubed shape ship hovering over him to get a more detailed response. The fear he had inside of him now was more than what has had in the years since he became a Sith. Like a familiar presence that seemed to be long forgotten, the emotion of fear was within him again.

In the Falcon, Leai panned over at Han and looked at the controls. "Looks like they're trying to do something."

Chewbacca barked out something from his console.

"Raise the shields," Han ordered.

Suddenly a flash of green light spread over the Falcon hitting the crew. The bright light sent everyone to cover their eyes as the flash of light swept across the ship. It ended as it went over to the Tydirium and doing the same thing to the Emperor and Vader.

"We're being hailed," Vadar said as he looked at his console.

"Open a channel," Palpatine said.

A cold voice entered the communication channel on both the Tydirium and Falcon's channel. "We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add you biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile"…


	4. Chapter 4

_Star Trek is owned by Paramount….._

_Star Wars is owned by 20__th__ Century Fox_

_The Beatles are the most known band in the world…..Okay?_

**Delta Quadrant**

The crew of the Falcon gazed upon the massive cube shaped craft.

"Who the heck are the Borg?" Han said to no one in particular.

"Han we got to get out of here now," Leia put a hand over her companion.

Han didn't have to think twice. The Borg cube was a ginormous ship that looked like it could do a lot of damage to his prized ship. He might have had skirmishes with the Empire and might have been dumb enough to take the Falcon in on battles that have destroyed his beloved ship in a matter of time, but this seemed different. At least Han knew of the Empire and how to deal with them. He knew about their ships, weapons, strategies from engaging them, not to mention all the details he heard from other captains of cargo ships. But this ship, in an unknown galaxy…Han couldn't think what would have happened if he and his friends were to get captured by these Borg.

And then it crossed everyone's mind. What are Borg? Are they a race of people? Is it some sort of machine? Is it the ship that calls itself that name because it needed a way to identify itself? For all the people on Falcon knew the Borg could have been some sort of weapon that was meant to destroy everyone or assimilate everyone and their technology and make everyone extinct in some way.

"Hold on, I'm getting us out of here," Solo said as he punched a few buttons on his control panel.

Chewie barked a few words. Han nodded. "Yeah, hail them. Despite the better of me, I don't want to see them get harmed right now either."

Chewbacca moved his hands around the control panel. A channel opened.

"Millennium Falcon to Tydirium," Han said.

"Go ahead General, we read you," Vader was on the other line.

"We're getting out of here before something happens. Follow us," Han looked at Chewie to close the channel. "Alright, let's get the heck out of here everyone."

The Falcon and the Tydirium moved away from the Borg cube and zipped past it. Within a few seconds Han grabbed the controls and punched his ship into hyperdrive. He hoped Sidious and Vader were doing the same thing.

"Where are we going sir?" C-3PO asked the most simplistic yet mounting question that everyone was thinking.

"I have no idea," Han said. "I just want to get the heck out of here."

R2 chirped a few times. The little droid was also nervous. 3-PO comforted his friend. "Yes, I'm worried too my friend."

Luke looked down at the control panel as he leaned over Han. He looked at the readouts and saw that the Borg ship was pursuing them. "Uh Han." Luke pointed to the readout from the computer.

"Yeah I know," Han grumbled.

Leia was curious. "What, what is it?"

"That ship calling itself the Borg is following us," Han said as he continued to mess around with the controls.

"Oh no, we're doomed!" C-3PO let out his usual cry.

"Oh shut up would ya!" Han gave the android a dirty look and glanced over at Chewbacca. "Did the Emperor follow us?" Chewie nodded.

"Han, just where are we going?" Leai put a hand on Han's right shoulder, showing a caring nature she was always good at.

"I don't know, I just want to outrun that thing," Han said.

Suddenly there was a flash of light. The older Q was sitting at the place where Chewbecca was sitting, a smile on his face. He was still in his black uniform he was wearing before.

Han was outraged. "What the hell do you want?"

"Just to let you know that no one can outrun the Borg," Q said. "Oh you can try, but you won't get very far."

"I don't need you to tell me the o…."

"Yes, yes, never tell you the odds," Q finished Solo's sentence. "But my dear General Solo, you of all people should know that this is something you know nothing about and will not win. Remember the odds coming against you when you were freezed and taken back to that disgusting slug of creature?"

"If you're not here to help us, then leave this ship!" Leai yelled out at the being.

Q swiveled the chair around to face her. "My my, has anyone ever told you you're angry when you're beautiful?" Q gave a wink at her and disappeared.

Chewie suddenly appeared where he was before. The others looked at each other confused. Chewie looked at the readouts from the compute and barked at his friend.

"Oh hell," Han said. "That ship is coming up behind us. We're too slow for them."

"And technologically not that powerful, but you fascinate them," Q's voice said from inside ship to no one in particular.

Chewbecca talked some more. Han looked at him. "I can see that!"

"See what?" Luke looked at the man and then at Leai. His had fear going all through his body. This wasn't becoming of a true Jedi warrior, but then again Yoda and Obi-Wan would be feeling the same thing.

Suddenly the Millennium Falcon was hit and the entire crew lost their balance and moved around.

"That!" Han said as he gave the answer to Luke's question. "They're firing on us and on the Tydirium!

As the Falcon was hit again, Han suddenly remembered a run he did a few years back before he got caught up with the Rebel alliance and before he met Luke, Leai, Obi-Wan, and the others. He and Chewbacca were moving some cargo for a person in which she didn't want to identify herself. That excited Han because majority of the runs he did were for either a man or for a business. However, since this was for a woman Han's interest was peaked and he decided to do the run. He got paid in advance but being the dumb type, he didn't ask exactly what was in the cargo containers. Usually he liked to know just what he was carrying incase he didn't want to do the job or not, but this time he didn't ask. That was a big mistake. As soon as he made his way halfway through his trip, he got some uninvited guests.

The Falcon was being fired upon and Han had to find out why. He found out he was carrying some distinguish political figures who were in stasis and needed to be transported to another another planet. However, they were at war with another faction and wanted to kill the politicians. Han and Chewbacca made it out of there but the Falcon was damaged pretty badly. Han made it a point to always ask in the future what he was transporting and also said to never get involved in other people's affairs, until he met Luke and the others and got involved with the Rebels and their fight with the Empire. Of course Han didn't like the Empire either but he didn't want to get killed by battling them.

Han came back to his senses as the Falcon got another round of hits. He got up from his chair and padded Luke. "Come on Luke, let's try to do some damage to this thing. Chewie, you got the helm."

Han and Luke made their way to their respective positions, strapped themselves in, and started to focus their weapons at the Borg ship.

Han got on the intercom. "Ready kid?"

Luke started up his weapons as the Falcon got hit again. "Yeah Han." Luke positioned himself and saw the target at hand. He fired upon the Borg ship and so did Han on the other side. He continued to fire some more, trying to do as much damage to the Borg ship as possible.

"That'll teach them not to mess with us!" Han was enjoying firing weapons. He didn't know why, but being in control of something made him rash out and act like a little kid who was about to receive a bunch of presents for his birthday.

"Han, the shields are down to fifteen percent," Leai said through the intercom. "The Tydirium's shields are now gone and we're next."

Han looked to see if he and Luke were doing any damage to the Borg cube. The information he found from the computer said negative impact. It was as if they had been firing blanks the entire time.

Han hit the weapons computer out of frustration. "Come on Luke, we're not doing any damage to them. Let's get back to the cockpit."

As Han got out of the chair and started to walk he saw two green beams materialize. After a few moments the green beams disappeared and in their place were two beings. The beings had a gray skin tone, and wires coming out of their faces. Both of them were wearing some sort of mechanical eye piece. One of them had an eye piece on their left eye and the other one had an eye piece on his right eye.

The one with the eye piece on his right eye had some sort of weird looking mechanical arm attached to his right arm while having a regular arm and hand on the left side. The other person had a right and left hand but no mechanical arm.

"What the heck," Luke said as he walked up beside Han. "Did you decide to invite some guests and not tell me about them?"

Han rolled his eyes. "I'm supposed to be the one to do the wise cracks around here, not you." Han got his blaster from the holster on his side and fired on the two. They quickly fell to the ground. "That was easy."

Suddenly three more beings materialized from the green light.

"How did they just get inside this ship like that?" Luke wondered what kind of technology those being possessed to do that. No one had that kind of technology, not even the Empire. True Luke was well versed in other aliens like some such as Han, but he didn't know of anybody that had technology that could just transport someone onto another ship.

"Not gonna ask, just fire," Han started shooting his blaster at the beings. However, this time the beams from his blaster bounced off as the three beings showed some sort of protective green shield around them, making them all but unstoppable.

Luke grabbed his lightsaber from the side and pushed the button. The light blade came up.

"What are you doing Luke?"

"Stopping them my way." Luke walked up and started to twirl his arms around with the lightsaber. He hit one of the Borg drones with his lightsaber, knowing the thing down on the ground. He moved to the other two and knocked another down to the ground with some of it's wires coming off and creating sparks.

As Luke moved to the last Borg, he started to hit the thing with his lightsaber, but the Borg drone grabbed Luke's arm and squeezed it so hard that Luke let go of the lightsaber. The Borg drone hit Luke in his stomach and knocked the young Jedi to the ground.

The Borg drone looked at Han and went after him.

Han's eyes widened with fear. _This thing took Luke out!_ Han rushed around the being and picked Luke up along with his lightsaber. "If we get out of this alive, you're going to have to cut back on the surgery sweets kid."

The Borg drone nearly got to Han but he quickly dodged the thing and moved his way to the cockpit bridge. As he neared the entrance doors he was greeted by Leai.

"The computer is reading intruders in the Falcon and…" Leai was stopped by Han.

"Yeah I know Leai," Han said.

Leai looked at Luke. "Oh my god, Han, what happened to Luke?"

Han pointed to the Borg drone moving towards them.

What the heck is that thing?" Leai didn't know what to make of the being moving towards them.

"He took out Luke. There were several more and I got a few of them with my blaster before they somehow adapted."

"Adapted?" Leai was confused.

Han continued while holding Luke, though getting tired. "They have some sort of protective shielding that came up after I fired. Then Luke killed two with his lightsaber before that one who is chasing us squeezed his hand, knocked the lightsaber out, and knocked Luke out cold. This guy sure likes to do a lot of knocking I can tell you that!"

But before they could get past the doors and inside the cockpit, another green beam materialized. Leai looked on with fear as the Borg drone grabbed Leai and then beamed away.

"Leai!" Han cried out. He saw several more green beams materialize. Four more drones joined the one that was about to make their way to Han. Reacting quickly, Han hit the door panel and walked inside the cockpit bridge. He dropped Luke in a nearby chair and locked the cockpit doors.

"General Solo, what happened to Master Luke? And where is the Princess?" C-3PO asked.

Han ignored the android and looked at Chewbacca. "Chewie, we're going to decompress the corridor and have these things sucked out into space. "Initiate procedures."

The Wookie did was he was instructed to do and nodded at Han. Han punched a few buttons and he and the rest of the crew jolted forward as the ship shook, releasing the unwanted passengers out into space. After what it seemed like forever, Chewbacca glided his hands around the control panel close the shuttlebay doors.

R2-D2 chirped as it saw several Borg flying out into space.

"My word," 3PO looked at the creatures moving across open space.

Han opened a channel to the Tydirium. "If anyone is still on board, we're making a run for it."

After a few moments, Vader's voice came into focus. "General, what happened?"

"We'll worry about the details later Vader, let's just get out of here!"

The Millennium Falcon and the Tydirium only had limited power but got out as fast as they could to escape the clutches of the Borg. The Borg ship however, did not proceed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Star Trek is owned by Paramount….._

_Star Wars is owned by 20th Century Fox_

_You love me! You really, really love me!_

_*We found out what happened with the crew of the Millennium Falcon when the Borg showed up, now we're going to see what happened to Vader and Sidious*_

**Delta Quadrant**

Palpatine and Vader were at the controls of the Tydirium. After hearing the plan that Solo said, they proceeded to follow the Falcon and get the heck out of the Borg's way.

Palpatine's hands were flying around the control panel trying to do everything he could to evade the Borg cube. "That ship has more power than the Death Star!"

Vader nodded. "And faster than anything we've ever seen."

Suddenly, the ship was rocked with a series of blasts across their shuttle. Vader pushed a few buttons on his side of the controls and the Tydirium blasted a few phaser shots at the Borg cube. However, the shots did not slow the enemy ship down.

"Blasted!" Vader hit the control panel with his fists. His anger was showing as well as his frustration. However, the Emperor was still somewhat calm and hid his emotions better than his apprentice.

Another round of firing followed and hit the shuttlecraft.

"Shields down to fifty-three percent!" Palpatine said. "We're not going to make it if we keep on going like this."

"Agreed," Vader stated the obvious. "What we need is to extend the shields so we can sustain ourselves some more so we don't get destroyed. Any tricks that you know of that your previous master taught you when you're in a tight pinch?"

Palpatine shook his head. His previous master did not teach such methods of how to get out of situations that were nearly impossible. Most of the time Palpatine's former master did not have his back to the wall in such bad odds. Palpatine himself never thought he would be in such a tight position that he would be fearing for his life. True there were the Jedi, the rebels, and various faction who wanted to kill him who had no ties to the Jedi or the rebels who simply wanted the Emperor out of the way, but Palpatine never really worried about such matters since if he were to be destroyed, Vader would succeed him. However, this wasn't the time for such positive thinking as the situation seemed to be in more despair than ever before.

Palpatine got out of his chair and started towards the back of the shuttle. "I'm going to try to get more power to the shields so we can outlast this thing just a little but longer."

Although Vader would have put himself to do the task before the Emperor, he was to busy flying the ship to object to his master's plan.

As Palpatine got down at opened a control panel, he looked at the wires trying to figure out how he would be able to raise the shields before he and Vader were blown to bits. He closed his eyes and let his inner Sith find the solution to the problem. Within moment, his found the revelation and knew which wires to cross in order to get more out of the shields. As Palpatine started to fix the problem, more phasers hit the Tydirium and knocked the Emperor to the ground. As he tried to get up and regain his composure, several green beams of light materialized in front of him.

"What in the…." Palpatine looked at the two figures now moving over to him, figures that looked strange with wires, mechanical arms, and eye pieces covering one of their two eyes. They were indeed a strange sight to behold.

Before anything could happen, Palpatine used his Sith powers to stop the two Borg drones. The two drones collapsed as their mechanical devices came apart, including some wires connecting parts of their body.

Palpatine let out a devious smile. "That was simple enough." However, his victory was shortlived when three more Borg drones materialized in front of the Sith master. "I've never seen anything that could get through the shields like this before. These Borg have a power far greater than the Sith or the Jedi."

Palpatine was planning to do the same thing to the three new intruders. He used his powers to overcome the three drones and they collapsed as fast as the other two. However, two more materialized right behind the Emperor

The Emperor turned around to see the two intruders with their mechanical wiring in all its glory covering their entire bodies. One of the Borg grabbed Palpatine by the throat, and the two beamed away off of the shuttle.

Vader, from the control panels inside the cockpit of the shuttle, sensed his master's presence gone from him and out of reach. He had detected several intruders from where the Emperor was at. He quickly got up and moved to the back to only find an empty corridor. Vader realized Sidious was gone for good and most likely captured by the Borg.

Vader rushed back to the controls. He sat down and realized as he and the Millennium Falcon were not being chased down by the Borg cube anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

_Star Trek is owned by Paramount….._

_Star Wars is owned by 20th Century Fox_

_You love me! You really, really love me!_

Han Solo was at the controls of the Falcon. He and the rest of the crew were not being pursuit by the Borg. Solo sat back and shook his head while it rested in the back of the chair. He had lost Leai of all people. She was special to him, real special. The first time the two had met, the relationship got off to a rocky start. Han was being a butt as usual and Leai seemed icy and cold. Han knew he was being thick headed to Leai, even if she was a princess, and he knew that somehow deep down inside he hated himself by giving her the cold shoulder. Luke on the other hand the first time he met the princess was warm and energetic, eager that he was meeting a real princess, one from royalty. Luke may have been young and innocent, wet behind the ears, but he was most pleasant, nice, and understanding, something Han wasn't the first time he met Leai.

Han shook his head some more. It wasn't until the Empire was getting the upper hand that Han began to lose the cold exterior he had always displayed and was actually being nice to Leai for a change. Leai even noticed it and even told him that when he wasn't being such a jackass, he actually was a decent person, someone that Leai was beginning to like and trust even more than before.

It wasn't until running away from the Empire and escaping to the Cloud City where Han and Leai started to get serious. Then the big problem came, Vader. Lando made a deal with Vader who used Han, Leia, and the others as bait to get to Luke, but Han never knew why. Han was sealed away in storage and taken away by Bobo Fett to Jabba the Hutt to repay the debt he owed the gangster. Before he was put into storage, Leai said the words that Han knew he was thinking of, _I love you_. As usual, Han's comeback remark was cool and stylish, _I know_. Now Han may never see his beloved Leia again.

The Falcon and the Tydirium moved into a nearby nebula. The Nebula itself could mask both ships from the Borg and whoever else might be out looking for a fight since both ships were beating pretty badly thanks to the Borg ship.

Han looked at Chewbacca. "We're going to remain here so we can begin repairs." Han glanced at Luke who was being cared for C-3PO and R2D2. "How's Luke holding up back there?"

"Sir, I've been scanning him and it seems like Master Luke is alive but unconscious at the moment," 3PO said. "But, he should reawake soon, hopefully."

Han hit the communications channel. "Solo to Tydirium, respond."

Vader's voice came through the channel. "I'm here General."

"We got a situation over here," Solo started to fill in on what happened. "Several beings that I guess were the Borg captured Princess Leia and knocked Luke out. Are you and the Emperor alright over there?"

"The Emperor is missing as well, General. I am sorry about the princess," Vader responded.

_Sorry about the princess_, Han thought. Perhaps being out here is giving Vader a conscience after all. "I'm sorry to hear that Lord Vader. We're going to remain here for the meantime and began repairs to the ships."

"Agreed," Vader's voice was coming through the channel.

**Borg ship**

Leai was being escorted by several Borg drones. Two were male and one that Leia could tale was a female, if those things did have sexes. She was being forced to walk in the direction the Borg wanted her to go. She was scared, frightened, and wanted to go home. If she ever thought that facing the Empire was horrible experience, being here was now worse.

"Where are we going?" Leai asked, but no one responded. She hated that they didn't respond. Maybe they couldn't talk.

As they were walking, Leai saw several Borg drones inside some sort of chamber, just standing there and not moving. All the chambers were the same. Above the drones there were in the chambers were some sort of circular device that was green. Leai wondered what those things the Borg were in and what they were doing. Maybe they were sleeping and considered those things beds. Leai also took note that she saw different species in the chambers as well the various Borg who were walking around, and those that were right next to consoles. She saw several Borg with different forwards, several with weird looking noises, one that had pointed ears, and even Borg that some sort of dividing line running up and down the being's head. This was frightening and strange at the same time.

Leai finally moved to an opened area. She looked down and saw and endless area what seemed to have no end. She saw some Borg in the distance walking as she was right next to some railing where it was put in place in keeping the Borg from falling below.

Leai looked at the drones. "Why am I here?"

Suddenly she saw several more drones escorting someone to her. It was the Emperor. _My god, they got him too_, she thought. The Emperor, a warlord who wanted to destroy the rebellion once and for all, seemed like a cruel dictator. _Was he a dictator_? Leai thought. She didn't know anymore. Right now all she knew was that he was here with her and they were both prisoners of the Borg. However, though she regarded Sidious as the enemy, right now he wasn't. Right now he was the only thing she had close to normal in this ship she was being held captive in. He was the only thing she had that possibly could get her out of here if the option presented itself to them. However, Leai knew that it was unlikely she or the Emperor would get out.

Sidious stopped and was right next to Leia. He looked at her and sensed the fear she had, fear that if they were in better circumstances, could be harnessed and could be used to have Leai join the dark side of the force. Sidious felt Leai was a strong person, and knew the other two people who were that strong were Vader and Luke. _Could she be a Skywalker?_ However, now was not the time. Now he needed Leai. No more can he call her an enemy of his, not now in front of his surroundings.

"My princess, are you alright?" Sidious asked. This was the only time he knew he would actually be fair to a leader of the rebellion.

Leai shook her head. "No, I have no idea why we are here, and I for one want to return to our own galaxy."

Sidious nodded. "I am in full agreement with you, my child. We must be strong right now."

"Brave words," a voice said. The voice was illuminating from around the Borg ship. Leai and Sidious did not know who this voice was or where it was coming from. The voice frightened Leai even more.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Leai asked as she looked around.

The voice continued. "We are everywhere. We encountered species both scientific and fierce who provided resistance to us, but now, they're all Borg."

"We have powerful friends who will stop at nothing to reassure our safety," Sidious was making a statement, one which was true. The friends in question were Vader, Solo and company.

"Your primitive culture has a knack for stating the obvious, barbaric statements we've come to known. They all utilize the same over confidence in which was displayed on the various encounters we've met. But now, no more. Their voices, their thoughts, their lives are now ours. They are now one with the collective. They're all Borg," the voice continued. "You are species five-six-one-eight, but then again you seem not. We've scanned your vessels and our database has never encountered your ships before. You are a question mark to us, yet your species is identifiable to the collective."

Leai and Sidious looked at each other. They did not like where this conversation was going with the mysterious voice that was coming from around the Borg ship.

"Who are you? Show yourself?" Sidious demanded in a rather pleasant tone.

Suddenly a green light appeared above Sidious and Leia. The green light shined brightly as something that was attached to wires was coming down. Suddenly a green energy beam materialized several feet from Leai and Sidious and some sort of body was standing in front of them. The body consisted of two arms, two hands, fingers, legs, and feet, but not a neck or head.

As the wires continued to move down with the object in question, both Sidious and Leai recognized the object in question was the head, neck, and upper body. There was also some sort of mechanical tube or wire that was moving back and forth that was attached to the top part of the body where the shoulders were.

"My god," are the two words Leai mustered up with.

The wires moved the head down to the body. As the head and the top part of the being moved to connect with the body that had materialized, several mechanical devices attached from the body attached themselves with the being's upper body, neck and head. As if the two things were a plug and a socket, they were now linked as one.

The being smiled at Leia and Sidious as she walked around, looking at the two.

"Who are you?" Leai wondered with both fear and fascination.

"I am the Borg," the being said.

"Funny, you don't look like the rest of them," Leai responded.

"That's because I am unique," the being said. "I am the Borg Queen."

"The queen?" Sidious was curious. "Sounds like some sort of insect hive."

The Borg Queen looked at Sidious with fascination. "We are much more than that. We've assimilated thousands of species from thousands of worlds. We have learned about the different species we've encountered and have brought order from chaos into their lives. They are no longer flawed, weak, and organic. They are now one with the Borg. We have brought all species we've encountered closer to perfection, we we're still in the process of achieving that perfection."

_Bringing order from chaos? Bringing people to perfection by assimilating different species and making them become Borg?_ Leai couldn't believe what she was hearing. This all sounded similar to what Sidious and the rest of the Empire was trying to do. However, unlike the Empire, these Borg seemed much more of a threat than the Empire could ever be.

The queen began to speak again. "And I want to bring you two closer to perfection. I am very curious as to where you two come from as well as the two ships we have tracked that have gone into a nearby nebula. I doubt you're from the planet known as Earth."

And with that, the Borg Queen's assimilation tubes came out of her right hand and into Leai's neck, followed by Sidious's neck. Both gawked as the tubes exited from their skin. They could feel they were being changed in some way. They could hear billions of other voices now instead of their own. Their own thoughts of who they are, their friends, allies, enemies, and what all they have accomplished in their lifetime were now being slipped away.

The Borg Queen looked at the two as their skin began to turn gray and mechanical objects and wires began to come out of their skin. She smiled in delight of the information these two new drones were providing her and the rest of the collective. _We've got work to do_, the Borg Queen communicated to the rest of the Borg on the ship. _Proceed to the vessels designated Millennium Falcon and Tydirium and prepare for assimilation. _


End file.
